1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable devices, and particularly to an adjustable device for adjusting a length of a foldable table leg which is suitable for an uneven floor surface such that a table does not tilt.
2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional foldable leg structure disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 84,213,902. In this prior art, all the table legs are of a fixed length which can not be adjusted. Thereby, after the height of the table is set, if the floor surface is uneven, then the table is unstable, producing unequal distributed forces applied on the table and resulting in the tilting and instability of the table. To solve this problem, users generally place paperboards, bricks, or other objects under a table leg. Since finding a temporary object having an exact size to match uneven floor surface is not easy, the defect in this prior art cannot be well resolved. Thereby, it left an unbeautiful outlook. Furthermore, with such table leg elevating objects, since the entire center of gravity of the table is maintained by all table legs as well as at the elevating object supporting position, if the elevating object suffers from an impact by an external force, it then moves. The entire table would slide or tilt, so that articles placed on the table will slide down and are easily damaged.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable device for adjusting a length of a foldable table leg. The adjusting device covers the upper side of the support frame and comprises a mounting plate, a control rod and an auxiliary spring. The center of the spring resists against the control rod. An adjusting rod is located on the bottom of the support frame. Adjusting holes are formed along the inner bottom of the adjusting rod. Therefore, when one end of the control rod is pressed down and, furthermore, after a hook end of the control rod lifts upwards, the hook of the control rod disengages from the adjusting hole of the adjusting rod, enabling the adjusting rod to be adjusted upward or downward to an appropriate length. After the control rod is released, the restoring force of the spring causes the control rod to fit into another adjusting hole to accommodate uneven floor surface.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the structural arrangement of the present invention along with its structural features and operating details, the brief description of the drawing below are followed by the detailed description of the present invention.